Peaches
by AppleSaucex3
Summary: Warning: R18 for YAOI - Human names used. ItaPan ItalyxJapan - This is like my FIRST Lemon, so please, be gentle with the critiques ;;


Kiku, a noticably small, black-haired Japanese man, was quietly typing away on his laptop in his livingroom on his large, grey couch while his lover, Feliciano, was in the kitchen enjoying a small snack. Although Feliciano was a bit larger than Kiku, he wasn't as serious as him. He was also auburn-haired and Italian.

Kiku heard a knock on the front door and looked towards it. He saw a mailman leave a large package on the porch. "Hmm...?" he said as he set down his laptop, stood up, and walked to the door to get the package. He opened the door, stepped out , picked up the package, and walked back in.

"What's wrong, Kiku?" Feliciano asked as he heard the door open and looked around the corner. "Its a package...of peaches?" Kiku replied as he read the lable on the box. "iPesche/i? Why'd you get those?" Feliciano asked as he walked up to Kiku. He thought for a moment. "Oh, remember that massage chair I bought a couple weeks ago?" Kiku said. Feliciano nodded. "Well, this is a gift for ordering it. They always send fruits and stuff like that in thanks for ordering their products. " Kiku said as he opened the box.

"Looks good~" Feliciano said as he examined the peaches over Kiku's shoulder. The shorter man nodded and picked up a peach and took a bite. "It tastes good, but its messy..." Kiku said as the juices from the soft fruit began to run down his mouth and chin. Feliciano smirked and wrapped his arms around Kiku. "I'll clean that up for you~" He said as he took a hold of the smaller man's chin and pulled him into a kiss.

Kiku froze for a few seconds before he melted into the kiss and began to blush bright red. He pulled from the kiss for a second to put down the box, and lead Feliciano to the couch. Feliciano sat down on the couch first and patted his lap, signalling for Kiku to sit on it. Kiku hesitated at first, but he obeyed and sat down on Feliciano's lap; each leg on one side, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Feliciano pulled Kiku back into a long kiss before he finally brushed his tongue against Kiku's lip, asking for entrance. Kiku kindly obliged and let his tongue gently play with Feliciano's. After a few minutes of battling for dominance, which Feliciano won, they parted from the kiss and began panting from lack of breath. "Ti amo, Kiku~" Feliciano chirped with a large smile. "Aishiteru, Feli-kun..." Kiku said as he looked away from embarassment.

Feliciano took a hold of Kiku's chin and looked him in the eyes. "Look at me, okay?" Feliciano said. Kiku continued to blush, but he nodded. "Good!"

Feliciano pecked Kiku on the lips before he went down to gently nipping at Kiku's neck. "Ah..." Kiku panted as Feliciano bit his neck a little harder, but then licked the spot to stop the pain.

As Feliciano continued to nip and lick at Kiku's neck, he began tugging at Kiku's shirt buttons. After a while, he finally was able to slip it off, and Kiku began on his shirt.

When Kiku pulled off Feliciano's shirt, Feliciano began to lower his head so that he could begin licking and sucking at Kiku's nipples. "Suck, please~" Feliciano said as he stuck two fingers into Kiku's mouth. Kiku began to gently suck at Feliciano's fingers, making sure he coated them thoroughly.

Feliciano slipped off Kiku's pants, slipped his hands into his boxers, and slipped his finger slowly into Kiku's entrance.

"I-It hurts..." Kiku said as he clenched tightly to Feliciano's back. "Don't worry, it'll feel good soon~" Reassured Feliciano as he slowly pushed another finger into Kiku's entrance. "F-Feli-kun!" Kiku moaned out louder than expected as Feliciano hit his prostate.

Feliciano lifted Kiku up by the waist, undid his own his pants, pulled out his own erected member, and lined it up with Kiku's entrance. Feliciano looked up with pure lust, but with a little bit of worry in his eyes at Kiku. "Can I?" he seemed to be asking. Kiku saw this and nodded hesitantly, wrapping his arms tightly around Feliciano's neck.

"Ahh!" moaned Kiku as Feliciano slowly entered him. Feliciano groaned as he felt the heat from Kiku's body surround his member. "S-So...tight..." Feliciano said to himself between his steady thrusts into Kiku. "Feliciano...!" Kiku gasped as Feliciano continued to hit his prostate over and over again, making waves of pleasure overcome him.

Feliciano began to stroke Kiku's neglected member in rhythm with his thrusts. "N-No, Feli-kun...if y-you do that I'll-" Kiku said between moans before he was cut off by Feliciano. "Go ahead~" Feliciano said a he looked into Kiku's glazed-over eyes and pulled him into a deep, sensual kiss.

Kiku groaned as he felt Feliciano trail his tongue along his as Feliciano began to thrust faster in to him. "Feli-kun!" Kiku yelled as a white substance from his member squirted onto his and Feliciano's chests. "Ki..ku..!" Feliciano groaned as he ejaculated into Kiku soon after and pulled himself out of him.

Kiku attempted to lift himself off of Feliciano, but he failed. Feliciano chuckled at Kiku's attempt. "Need help?" he said, not really asking a question, and lifted Kiku up and set him back down so that both of his legs were on one side and Kiku was able to lean on him. "...Arigatou." Kiku mumbled with a slight blush as he nuzzled his face into Feliciano's shoulder as he began getting tired. Feliciano nodded and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "Buono notte~ Ti amo." Feliciano said as he began to fall asleep , even though it was only about 6pm in the afternoon. "Aishiteru, Feli-kun." Kiku closed his eyes and began to fall asleep aswell.


End file.
